


nightmare+horse=horsemare

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, I want a million dollars thank you, M/M, spn finale fix-it, this isn't crack meta pretending to be fic I promise, walker hasn't aired yet so if this prediction comes true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Sam has a bad dream.otherwise known as: the author is finally over the terrible finale enough to write fix-it crack fic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	nightmare+horse=horsemare

Sam knocked on Dean’s bedroom door almost politely a few times before finally giving in and barging his way in. 

“Dean,” he whispered so loudly he might as well have just spoken at his normal volume. 

No response. 

“Dean!” Sam sighed this time, walking up and shaking his brother’s shoulder. 

It was a sign of the times that Dean could even sleep that deeply these days. Something Sam put down to the rather unpredicted influence of Cas and Dean sharing a bed every night. 

“Wha? Sam?” Dean blinked blearily up at his younger brother. “S’okay?” 

“Yes,” said Sam hurriedly. “I just, I had a weird dream.” 

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, running his hand over his dishevelled hair. 

“A weird dream? So you come wake me up because...” 

“I, um, wanted to check you were alive.” 

A small smile followed by an eye roll was all Sam got back for that admission. 

“Very alive, I promise. Also very naked under this blanket, so, fuck off and let me sleep? Where’s Cas anyway?” He asked, looking to the empty side of the bed. 

“I think he’s in the kitchen, I could hear the coffee maker when I was walking over. But, Dean,” Sam made a pained noise, “I dreamt that you died, and then I married someone with a blurry face? I don’t even think it was Eileen. I don’t want to dream cheat on Eileen with a blurry person.” 

“S’not cheating if it is your dream, I think?” Dean pondered out loud. 

“And then you went to heaven and we just left Cas _dead_? Why would we have just left Cas dead?” 

“He’s human and addicted to coffee now, not dead, not anymore. It was just a dream, go back to sleep.” 

“But then I was a cowboy, Dean. And that was where it got really strange. Ruby was there, but she was dead, well, again. And then I had a horse. I rode the horse!” 

“You don’t know how to ride a horse,” Dean snorted. “Stop eating cheese before you go to sleep.” 

Dean snuggled back under his blanket and shut his eyes, leaving Sam fidgeting in the dark room. 

“And then I kinda, had sex with my horse? Because it was the reincarnated form of my dead wife?” 

“When did you have time to do _that_ with a horse?” came a voice from behind Sam. 

Sam spun around to see Cas, in Dean’s favourite bathrobe. In his hand was his favourite mug. The aroma suggested strongly that he had indeed just been making himself some middle of the night coffee. Even without his grace, maybe _especially_ without his grace, Cas was still a bit of a weirdo. A lovable, caffeine addicted weirdo. 

“I didn’t actually do anything with the horse!” Sam looked at Cas, horrified. 

“But you dreamt you did?” 

“Leave Sam to Freud and come drink your coffee in bed,” Dean mumbled into his pillow, tapping Cas’ side of the bed. 

“It was just a dream!” Sam now felt highly defensive. 

“Exactly, just a dream. We’re alive. Eileen has a very beautiful, in focus face. And you aren’t in love with a horse.” 

“...True,” Sam agreed. 

“And besides, cowboys have always been more of Dean’s thing,” Cas commented, kicking off his slippers and settled into bed. “In fact this one time he-” 

“You know what?” Sam interrupted before his ears were made to bleed. “Dean has a point. It was a silly dream. Goodnight!” 

And Sam spent the rest of his life trying to avoid all thoughts of horses, for fear that he'd accidentally develop a fetish. 

_The end._


End file.
